Son of The Dark Lord
by Matthias Xavier Riddle
Summary: Matthias Xavier Riddle, the son of Tom M. Riddle, is finally freed from Azkaban. He is sent to live with Severus as a spy for his father, but unexpected love arises when he meets Harry Potter. What will his father think? Rating may change as story progres
1. Chapter 1

Title: Son of The Dark Lord  
  
Rating: PG-13 (A/N: may change as story progresses)  
  
Pairing(s): eventual HP/MR (Matthias Riddle), RM/SB, and RW/HG  
  
Warning(s): eventual slash, some angst, violence, and language  
  
Summary: Voldemort rescues his son, Matthias, from Azkaban after several long years of imprisonment. Matthias is sent to live with Severus and attends Hogwarts as a spy for his father. While at Hogwarts he meets his fathers rival, Harry Potter, and finds himself falling in love with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small sliver a light passed through rusty bars into a small cell, littered with tiny pieces of plastic. A very small bed with chunks of foam ripped out of it was pushed against the wall farthest away from the bars in the front of the cell. A hole in the floor, almost right next to the bed, was being used as a toilet.  
  
A thin figure lay curled upon the small bed, bony knees hugged close to his chest. The only thing that indicated that the boy was even alive was the occasional ragged breath he took, followed by the cough that came with his letting it out.  
  
Sandy colored hair, matted and dirty almost to the point where it was black, fell onto his face every time he moved and he continually forced himself to brush it out of his eyes. He had tried to comb his fingers through it before to keep in some semblance of order, but gave up after it grew too long. It was too much of an effort to keep untangled.  
  
Dark red eyes stared through his hair at the wall, almost as if they were trying to burn a hole through the concrete. Those eyes, once full of something akin to love and compassion, were now totally dull and lifeless. They hardly ever showed any emotion, and when they did it was only when he was exceptionally angry.  
  
A steel band encircled the prisoner's wrist, and that was connected to a thick chain that connected to a ring in the center of the cell. This kept the prisoner from escaping if the door to the cell was, for some reason, left open but allowed the prisoner to reach his bed and the toilet.  
  
The guards that stood outside of his cell were fully trained, and fully armed Ministry wizards that were posted there in hopes of keeping the prisoner in check. Not that the prisoner needed to be kept in check, he barely even moved, and if he did then the chain connecting him to the floor would stop him from doing much.  
  
"Hey, you!" The prisoner barely flinched as someone rattled the bars to his cell. "Lunchtime! Don't make me come in there!" The prisoner stayed silent and unmoving. The person outside grunted and shoved a small plate through the cat flap in the door. "There ya go, eat up maggot!"  
  
The prisoner rolled over to stare at the plate with dead eyes. "You heard the man maggot. Eat up or you wont eat at all." One of the guards leaned in the sneer at the prisoner.  
  
The prisoner coughed and buried his head under an arm. He heard the guards laugh at him. He slowly made his way over to the plate and gulped down its contents in two seconds, only to have to struggle to keep it down. Once again, they had given him stale, moldy food.  
  
He slid the plate back towards the cat flap and climbed back into his bed. "Well that was quick maggot. I hope you appreciate my efforts to get you some quality food!" The guards roared in laughter as the boy flipped them off. "Same to you too, Deatheater scum!"  
  
The boy growled lightly, baring his sharp fangs, as he absently scratched his left forearm. An eerie black light resembling the shape of a skull with a snake coiled around it glowed through the worn fabric of his shirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small amount light filtered into the luxurious dining area of Riddle Mansion. At the head table in the front of said dining area sat the world's most feared wizard, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Commonly known to closest friends as Tom Riddle, the wizard was surpassed by only two in strength, as much as he loathed to admit. One of those wizards being Harry Potter, his most hated enemy, and the other being his son, which no one knew he had.  
  
"Lucius." The man hissed. "Step forth." A tall, blond haired man steeped foreword and bowed deeply to the Dark Lord. "Tell me about Hogwarts." Lucius cleared his throat.  
  
"Hogwarts is as strong as ever My Lord. Draco had been keeping me updated on classes, and it has come to my attention that Dumbledore has talked Fudge into letting him start a new.. Defense club. The club is going to teach select students more about Dark curses and such." Voldemort frowned.  
  
"Well we cant have that now can we? On to other important matters. I believe it is time we retrieved young Matthias from Azkaban, don't you agree?" Lucius paled considerably, remembering the times when he had to watch the sandy-haired menace. "You DO remember who he is, I'm hoping." Oh yes, Lucius thought, that brat was worse than James Potter and his gang back in Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"Good. Then go and get him out of that hellhole. He's been in there way too long. Besides, he could be used as another spy in Hogwarts." Lucius nodded, bowed, then apparated away as Voldemort released the others from their duties.  
  
No one heard a certain black haired man whisper Hogwarts as he stepped into the fireplace to floo 'home'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door to Albus Dumbledore's office burst open to reveal a sweaty, panting, dark haired man. He stumbled into the room, slammed the door behind him, and collapsed onto the comfy couch with a groan. "My my, Severus. I don't think I've seen you this out of breath since you were in school. What on earth is the matter?"  
  
"Voldemort." The Potions Master replied. Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together over his stomach.  
  
"What is it this time?" Albus asked gently. He knew that Severus had it hard, having to attend Death Eater meetings as a spy, and not always coming out unscathed.  
  
"He told Lucius to break Matthias out." Albus rose one silvery eyebrow. Now this was something new.  
  
"And who is Matthias? And where does he plan on breaking him out of. You know I can't read minds, Severus. I'll need more information than that." Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Matthias Xavier Riddle is Voldemort's son." At this, Albus gasped. "He was captured when he was five, and taken to Azkaban. Voldemort wants Lucius to break the boy out and bring him home."  
  
"I never knew Voldemort had a son. Why is this so dreadful? Other than the fact he's Voldemort's boy." Severus sighed in exasperation and sat up. He glared darkly at the Headmaster.  
  
"The child will be about.fourteen by now. The boy has his fathers powers, and is most likely stronger than the Potter boy." Albus stood abruptly and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"His mother.. was the great-great-great.Let's just say she was the last descendant of Merlin."  
  
TBC  
  
HAHA! Cliffie! Bet you guys love me, don't ya? *Insane grin* Anyway, r&r! Please? *puppy eyes*  
  
I promise I will update every day, or every other day, seeing as it's summer and I have nothing else to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter 2  
  
The prisoner woke up to the sound of screams. At first he dismissed the screams as cries from others in nearby cells, seeing as he was in Azkaban, but as he woke up completely he noticed something new about these screams. They were cries of one in immense pain. And they were louder than usual.  
  
He slid off his bed and crawled to the bars, getting as close as he could without causing pain to his raw and bleeding wrist. He peered out of the cell to see several robed figures throwing curses and hexes at everything that moved, including the people in the cells they peered into. Startled, he shrank back into his cell and curled into a corner.  
  
"Where is that insolent brat?" He heard a voice say, just a few cells down.  
  
"Calm down Nott. He's around here somewhere. Our Lord wouldn't send us on a wild goose chase if he wasn't." The prisoner cocked his head to the side as the voices drew closer. So they were looking for someone.. "Matthias!" The prisoner's eyes widened comically as a figure stopped outside of his cell. The figure turned towards him and peered into the cell. Red eyes met silver.  
  
"Lucius?" The prisoner stood and staggered over to the bars. Lucius sighed in obvious relief.  
  
"Hello Matthias. I GOT HIM!" Lucius shouted over his shoulder before pointing his wand at the cell door and saying, "Alohamora." The door swung open and Lucius hurried into the cell.  
  
"Luc.what are you doing here?" Lucius muttered the spell again and the band of steel fell off of Matthias's wrist.  
  
"Your father sent me to get you. Come on now, we must hurry! Can you walk?" Matthias blinked in confusion as he gently touched his wrist. Lucius smacked his hand away.  
  
"My.father? Tom?"  
  
"Yes, now can you walk? And don't touch that! We'll put something on it when we get out of here." Matthias broke into a small smile and he nodded. "Good. We have to hurry now!" Lucius grabbed Matthias's good hand and pulled him out of the cell. They ran together down the hall as several aurors appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Bloody hell!" Lucius swore, swerved, and threw a curse at one of them. Matthias had to grab a hold of him to keep from falling.  
  
"Who called them?" Lucius and Matthias met up with Nott and the three ran as fast as they could, the older two throwing curses and hexes at any auror who stood in their way.  
  
"I don't know!" Matthias rolled his eyes as they managed to make it out of the prison. Obviously they came when they heard about the attack. Matthias collapsed as soon as they were in a relatively safe area, almost pulling Lucius down on top of him.  
  
"Matthias, we have to move." Matthias curled up on his side as he felt the pain from broken and cracked ribs catch up to him. He had been able to ignore it, up until now.  
  
"Can't..it hurts." He panted. Lucius knelt beside him. "Ribs." Matthias answered the unspoken question in Lucius's eyes.  
  
"I'll have to carry you then." Lucius slid his arms under Matthias's body and lifted him up. Matthias winced as he felt the pressure on his ribs. "We'll be back with your father shortly, then you can sleep and get some much needed food." Matthias nodded and rested his head on Lucius's shoulder as they took off once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The last descendant of Merlin." Albus repeated. "How can this be?" Albus rose from his chair and started to pace as Severus hung his head. " And what became of the mother?"  
  
"She died giving birth to him." Albus sighed heavily and turned to face Severus.  
  
"Is there any way you can stop him from getting to the boy?" Severus shook his head. "Then there is nothing we can do. Fudge will not listen to us, so there is no hope of posting extra guards. We will just have to sit back and watch."  
  
"But..The boy is a menace! He could easily defeat his father, if he put his mind to it, and could very well be used as another spy! Or as an assassin for Potter." Albus sat back down and shook his head sadly.  
  
"There is nothing we can do, unless you want to chance being thrown in Azkaban yourself for harassment."  
  
"Ugh, no." Severus grimaced. "I sure hope Voldemort doesn't stick the boy with me. I remember him well enough, the little imp. He was a menace even when he was born! That boy is by far, worse than James Potter and his gang combined with the Weasley twins!"  
  
"Now Severus, if he was stuck with you maybe we could talk some sense into him. Make him see the truth!" Albus's eyes brightened. "Yes, that would be a good idea!"  
  
"Don't even think about it! The boy was brought up to be a Dark wizard. Ever since he was born he was taught to hate muggles and muggle borns. He already knows several Dark curses and hexes! He would."  
  
"Severus, it wouldn't hurt to try. Providing he is put in your care of course." Severus growled.  
  
"It could very well give my position away! How would it look to Voldemort if his son left with me and reports that I was trying to turn him. Or that you got your hands on him and I did nothing to stop it!"  
  
"Calm down Severus. We'll think of a way. Care for a lemon drop?"  
  
TBC  
  
I know, i'm terrible. But hey, I'll be posting a new chappie every day if I keep this up!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! *big grin* I feel so loved... Anyway, sorry I cant be of any help Rachel, I just started in the fiction stuff so I don't know anyone named Shades.but if u want I can find her and harass her until she starts writing again! 


	3. Chapter 3

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter 3  
  
Matthias stretched and rolled over as he slowly came to awareness. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up, all the while yawning. He smiled to himself as the previous days memories came flooding back to him. He had finally been rescued from Azkaban, by Lucius Malfoy and other Deatheaters, and had been taken home.  
  
He was currently waiting for his father to come and visit, seeing as the potions he had been forced to drink mended his many broken bones, bruises, and cuts. He had not been allowed to move around too much, and that gave the potions time to work. He grimaced as he remembered the horrid tastes.  
  
A knock at the door startled him out of his semi-daze. "Matthias? You awake?" Lucius came in and closed the door behind him. "Your father is on his way, do you need any help to dress or do you want me to leave?" Matthias grimaced again.  
  
"You may leave." With a flick of his wrist, his pajamas transformed into regular clothes; a pair of tight leather pant and an emerald green button down dress shirt. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned towards the door.  
  
"Very well then." He exited the room and Matthias stood up, stretching and loving the fact that there was no pain when he did so. He turned back to the door as it opened again. A man, taller than Matthias, with glowing red eyes and black hair entered the room.  
  
"Matthias. I hope your stay at Azkaban wasn't too.terrible." Matthias studied his father for a minute and was relieved when he saw the man relax and smile at him. For the first time in years, Matthias allowed himself a true smile and flung himself at his father.  
  
"Father! I've missed you." Voldemort's icy exterior melted and his face relaxed into that of Tom Riddle, father of Matthias, and he allowed himself to become alive again with happiness.  
  
"And I've missed you. I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten you out sooner, but I had to regain my strength." Matthias nodded into his father's robes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better than I have in years!" Tom (A/N: I'm going to refer to him as Tom when he's alone with Matthias and when he has Matthias with him, like around his Deatheaters and other places unless it's from another's p.o.v.. All other times I will refer to him as Voldemort) smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"That's good. I have a meeting to go to now, but I promise we can spend more time together later tonight before you leave okay?" Matthias pulled away and looked up at his father.  
  
"Why can't I go with you?" He pouted. "Please? And what do you mean leave?"  
  
"You'll find out more later.you want to go with me?" Matthias nodded eagerly. "Are you sure?" Matthias stepped away and a familiar look of indifferent coldness passed over his face.  
  
"Oh, of course I do." He sneered coldly. "I want to meet all of your WONDERFUL Deatheaters." Tom blinked before letting a similar mask fall over his own face.  
  
"Good to hear that you want to stay in the family business." They both smirked before bursting out into laughter. They collected themselves then let them masks fall back into place before stalking out of the room together and heading to the Deatheater meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus stood beside Lucius as he waited for the Dark Lord to make an appearance. He had been in his lab, brewing potions for the hospital wing at Hogwarts when his Dark Mark began to burn. "You know He might stick Matthias with one of us." Lucius spoke up, smirk in place.  
  
"Unfortunately." Severus replied. "I'm hoping that you get him." Lucius chuckled. Severus gave him an annoyed glare before turning to the doors, which had burst open.  
  
Father and son stood side by side, both wearing identical smirks. The Dark Lord was a head taller than his son, but both were equal in strength, and they both had identical red eyes. Severus sighed lightly, knowing that Albus would botch up his cover if the boy was put into his care.  
  
"Deatheaters! Today is a glorious day! A glorious day indeed. I am proud of those who went to retrieve my son, and you will be rewarded later for your efforts. Until then, what is the news on Hogwarts?" The Dark Lord stalked over to his 'throne' and sat. His son stood beside him, looking over all the Deatheaters with a weird look in his eyes.  
  
"My Lord. My son says that the new Defense classes are progressing. He says that they are.on their way to covering the Unforgivables. The Headmaster has gotten permission to teach the students to use them." Lucius bowed deeply.  
  
"Thank you Lucius. Severus, what of potions and such?" Matthias leaned on the arm of his father's chair and cocked his head at Severus.  
  
"Sev! Long time no see!" He grinned, making Severus sweat. Matthias never grinned like that unless he had something on his mind.  
  
"Yes, Matthias, I know. My Lord, they are making me teach the older students more.dangerous potions, as well as advanced healing potions." The Dark Lord made a face.  
  
"Very well. I can't have you NOT teach them, that would blow your cover." Voldemort made another face. "Then there is nothing to be done. One more thing before I release you all. I will not always be able to be with Matthias here," at this Matthias pouted. "So I want someone to take him. Just for a while."  
  
"I want to stay with you! Not them!" Matthias made a rude gesture at the Deatheaters.  
  
"I know, but it isn't safe. Severus! I believe you are close enough to Matthias, don't you agree?" Severus paled but nodded. "Then he will go with you. Tell the old fool he's your nephew or something! You're all dismissed!"  
  
TBC  
  
Yay! Another cliffie.sorta. Thanks again to all reviewers.  
  
Rachel: Once again, thanks. I plan on harassing Shades until she updates.heh..I read the story and its great.and I'd love to write u a HP/Ligulas fic, just give me time to get this one half done. It'll also give me time to do some research on LOTR.I've never tried to write one before.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter4  
  
Severus sighed in exasperation as he pulled Matthias away from one of the serpent portraits in the halls of Hogwarts. It really was unnerving to lose the boy, who was supposed to be right behind you, then find him conversing with the portrait of snakes moments later.  
  
"Why can't I talk with them? I'm not causing any harm!" Matthias pouted up at Severus as he was dragged away. "They're bored! And as a matter of fact, so am I!" Severus kept a firm hold of his arm as they reached the entrance of his chamber.  
  
"Because, only two people are known to speak Parseltongue. You are currently NOT one of them." Matthias glared darkly as Severus pulled him into his chambers.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not one of them?" Severus let go of his arm and stalked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Only your father is known to speak Parseltongue. He passed this abiity on to Potter when his curse backfired. No one knows about you because he wanted to keep you safe." Matthias's hard face softened a bit. "I don't mind if you do it when no one's around, but please refrain from doing it when other students are nearby."  
  
"All right." Matthias pouted again and plopped into a chair. He made a face. "Why is your chair so hard?" He grimaced, and with a wave of his hand the chair transformed into a shaggy, lime colored, squishy chair. Severus grimaced.  
  
"Couldn't you choose a different color at least?" Matthias shook his head and Severus sighed. "Oh well, I'll be in my lab. Knock before you enter, and only do so if you need something and it's important." Matthias nodded and reclined in his chair.  
  
Several hours later, Matthias was woken by a loud knock on the door to Severus's chambers. He shook himself awake and went to alert Severus before racing back to the door and opening it.  
  
A medium sized blond-haired boy stood outside, arms crossed over his chest, He glared at Matthias. "Are you going to let me in or not?" Matthias scowled at what he assumed to be the youngest Malfoy. He stepped aside and the boy came in.  
  
"Ah. Draco, to what to I owe this pleasure?" Matthias rolled his eyes behind Draco's back as the arrogant blond sat down, eyeing the lime colored chair warily. "You haven't gotten into another fight have you?" "No, I just came to visit." Matthias raised an eyebrow at Severus. "That IS allowed, isn't it?" Matthias plopped into his lime chair.  
  
"Of course. I'm assuming your father hasn't owled you about Matthias?" Draco shook his head, eyes turning to said boy. "I thought not. Never was one for informing people, your father." Draco nodded his agreement. "Now, this is Matthias if you hadn't already guessed."  
  
"I had."  
  
"Good. Has your father told you anything about Matthias?" Draco shook his head. "Figures he would leave it up to me to do this." Severus shook his head. "Anyway, Matthias is the Dark Lords son, to put it bluntly. He was just recently broken out of Azkaban and Lord Voldemort stuck him with me." Draco's eyes widened comically.  
  
"I never knew He had a son."  
  
"No one knew but myself and your father."  
  
"Oh." Matthias smirked.  
  
"Matthias, why don't you go with Draco for a while? He can show you around." Matthias made a face. "Don't give me that look! Now go! It'll give me time to Matthias proof my chambers." Severus pushed Matthias out of his chambers along with Draco and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matthias made a rude gesture at the door that slammed shut behind him. Draco snickered. "Come on. It's time for dinner in the Great Hall. I'm assuming Severus already told the Headmaster that you're here." Matthias shrugged. "Well, follow me." Matthias followed Draco through the hall ways, stopping occasionally to chat with the paintings.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and everyone grew silent. Matthias scanned the High Table and his eyes rested on an old man with long hair and a very long beard. He assumed it was Dumbledore. No wonder his father hated the old coot.he looked crazy.  
  
"Come on. We sit over here." Draco pulled Matthias over to a table and sat. Matthias took a seat beside him. Matthias began pulling things onto his plate and soon the entire Hall broke out of its stupor.  
  
Matthias ate silently, occasionally looking up to survey the Hall. No one caught his interest, not until his eyes stopped on the Gryffindor table. Three students sat side by side. On the far left was a bushy haired girl. She had a book open and was reading it. On the far right was a red haired boy with shabby robes, stuffing his face. What really caught Matthias's attention was the raven haired boy in the middle.  
  
"That's the Golden Trio." He heard Draco whisper in his ear. "Granger, Potter, and Weasley." This caught Matthias's attention.  
  
"As in Harry Potter?" Draco nodded. "Hmmm.."  
  
"I would stop staring. People might think you're interested in them or something." The malice was heavy in Draco's voice.  
  
"But I am. Who wouldn't be..." Draco made a face as Matthias kept his eyes glued on Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Harry, that boy that came in with Malfoy is staring at you." Harry looked up at Seamus. "Look!" Harry turned around and sure enough, the boy was staring at him. He blinked in confusion. The boy smiled at him and Harry couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"What are you doing? He's a Slytherin!" Ron nudged Harry.  
  
"No he's not! He's dressed like a muggle." Harry retorted. "He must be related to a teacher." Harry mused.  
  
"Three guesses who." Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"What are you two on about?" Ron nodded in the direction of the still staring 'Slytherin'. Hermione wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Stay away from him. He looks weird." Ron snorted. Harry shrugged and turned back to his food. Minutes later, Harry pushed his plate away and stood.  
  
"I'm going up to the Tower. I have to finish my potions homework." Harry grimaced.  
  
"Okay, we'll meet you up there in a bit." Harry left the Hall and started back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matthias stood up and left the Hall about ten minutes after Harry. He told Draco he was going for a walk, and left the boy to talk to his friends. He followed Harry halfway to his Tower before gathering the courage to speak with him. "Harry!" Harry stopped and turned around. Matthias waved to him, smiling.  
  
Harry waited, with a weird look on his face, as Matthias came up to him. "Hi. I'm Matthias." Harry politly shook Matthias's hand.  
  
"Harry Potter. Why were you staring at me back there? It kinda scared a couple of my friends." Matthias blinked.  
  
"It did? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry nodded and smiled. "So you're on your way to study? Potions was it?" Harry nodded. "Need any help?"  
  
"Sure. Are you.allowed in Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"Of course. Lead the way!"  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter 5  
  
Matthias sighed as he plopped onto his bed in Severus's chambers. It had been almost three months since his father had made him go with Severus to Hogwarts. In those three months he met his fathers enemy, Harry Potter, and spent his time talking with the boy. They hung out every day after classes, where Matthias helped him and his friends with their homework, and they all quickly became friends.  
  
He didn't know why his father would want to kill Harry, other then the whole I'm-your-rival-and-we-are-destined-to-kill-each-other thing. Personally, he thought that it was his father's own damn fault for trying to blow the boy up in the first place!  
  
"Good night Matthias. If you need anything, I'm in the other room." Matthias grunted loud enough for Severus to hear before sitting back up. Being a half vampire really sucked sometimes. You could never sleep at night.  
  
Matthias stood and quietly slipped out of his room and then out of Severus's chambers. He stalked up the hall, keeping to the shadows. He stopped outside of Gryffindor Tower minutes later and clicked his fingers. He appeared in the boy's dorms seconds later and went over to Harry's bed.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping boy and felt a tug at his heart. The boy looked so peaceful when he slept, so..innocent. Matthias found it hard to believe that this boy could be his father's downfall.  
  
"Nnn." Harry stirred and Matthias retreated into the shadows. He watched as Harry turned over, a frown on his face. "Nnoo.please.." Matthias cocked his head and stepped closer to Harry's bed. "Please..don't.." Matthias blinked as Harry's scar began to glow. "Voldemort.NO! DON'T HURT THEM!" Matthias's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Harry into his arms.  
  
"Shhhh.Harry, it's okay.. wake up!" Matthias cradled Harry's head to his neck and gently rocked him back and forth like a small child. "It's okay, it's just a dream. Wake up now." Matthias gently stroked Harry's hair as the boy sobbed into his neck.  
  
"Please...leave them alone..." Matthias felt another tug at his heart and pulled Harry closer to him.  
  
"Hush, Harry. It's okay.wake up." Matthias rocked Harry gently for a few minutes before pushing his hair away from his forehead. "Harry, please wake up!" Harry's eyes shot open and he quickly scrambled away from Matthias, eyes wide.  
  
"W-w-what?" Matthias smiled gently and reached out to touch Harry's shoulder. "Who.Matthias?"  
  
"Yep. You okay?" Harry wiped his face and shrugged.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Matthias chuckled and sidled over to Harry so he sat beside the shaking boy.  
  
"I've...been hiding a few things about myself." Matthias admitted. "I have special abilities and such."  
  
"What kind of abilities?"  
  
"Well, I can snap my fingers and appear anywhere that I can picture. Like here. And I have.some vampiric powers." Harry's eyes widened. "From my fathers side.anyway, I'm sorry for startling you."  
  
"It's okay.nobody's really ever done that for me before. Held me like that." Matthias smiled and slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders. He pulled Harry into a reclining position and Harry immediately snuggled up to him. "I hope you don't mind this."  
  
"Of course not. Harry.." Harry looked up at him. "Never mind. I'll tell you later." Harry nodded and rested his head on Matthias's chest. He drifted off minutes later, leaving Matthias to his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matthias sat quietly next to Harry in Potions class, sneering up at Severus. "Add the beetle legs now, it'll produce a blue vapor that'll attract Snapie, if my whispering doesn't do so first.. When he leans over to look at the potion, it'll turn his face lime green to match the chair I transfigured in his chambers." Harry snickered.  
  
"Matthias, what are you whispering in my pupils ear?"  
  
"Nothing sir." Snape stalked over just as Harry added the beetle legs. "I was trying to help Harry here, but I guess it didn't work." Snape grimaced as blue smoke rose from the cauldron and leaned over to look into the cauldron. When he pulled his face back, not a piece of his face was left un-colored, and that unfortunately included his hair.  
  
The entire class burst into laughter, and Matthias fell out of his chair clutching his sides. "What, class, is so funny?" Draco snickered and pointed at Snapes face.  
  
"You're entire face is lime green sir." Snape's eyes widened slightly before he glared at Matthias.  
  
"What did you do?" Matthias giggled.  
  
"Just a.simple..dye!" Matthias laughed some more as Snape growled and stalked into the back room where he kept his potion supplies. Seconds later, the class was once again in an uproar after hearing the scream of fright from Snape. "Shhh.listen.I just heard some glass break!" More laughter.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter 6  
  
Matthias made his way up to Gryffindor Tower weeks later with a small box in his hand. He clicked his fingers and appeared next to Harry's bed, just as the boy was about to climb in. "Matthias!" Harry quickly got over his shock and pulled Matthias into his arms.  
  
"Hey! Good to see you too." Matthias grinned and slipped the box into his pocket. Harry sat down on his bed and pulled Matthias with him. "I brought you something." Harry's eyes lit up and he climbed into Matthias's lap at the boys urging. Harry was stiff in his arms for a few seconds, as he wasn't yet used to Matthias's shows of affection, but gradually relaxed.  
  
"What'd you get me?" Harry rested his head on Matthias's shoulder, slipping his arms around Matthias's waist. Matthias slid the box out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry tore it open and blinked in surprise. A small wolf figurine lay in the center. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a pendant. You put it on a chain and it goes around your neck. This one is special. You can choose to keep it like this, off the chain, or you can put it on one. Both on and off, the figurine is animated. It'll act like a real wolf, and when it's off the chain it will walk around." Harry's face lit up. "Go on. Pick it up!" Harry picked the small wolf up and it came alive in his palm.  
  
"Hello." The wolf cocked his head up at Harry, small tail wagging. "Do you have a name?" The wolf made a whining noise and Harry laughed. "Okay, how about we name you then? I already know a wolf named Moony. How about.Darkstar?" The wolf barked and wagged his tail. "Darkstar it is then!"  
  
"I like it." Matthias rested his head on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Harry smiled and set the wolf on the bed. Harry leaned in to Matthias's embrace as the wolf roamed over the bed. "I like you. But I've been.hiding a few things from you." Harry pulled away and slid off of Matthias's lap. He looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matthias bit his lip and looked around the room at it's sleeping occupants.  
  
"Silencio." He muttered the silencing charm before turning to Harry. "I'm really sorry Harry. I never meant to get this close to you, and I'm sure my father never meant for me to either."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I love you Harry Potter. I've loved you for a long time." Harry's eyes widened and Matthias bowed his head. "I'm really sorry." Harry got over his shock and quickly slid his arms around Matthias.  
  
"It's okay." Matthias's arms came up and he hugged Harry. "No need to be sorry. I've felt the same way for quite a while."  
  
"You know I would never hurt you, right?" Matthias pulled away and stared into Harry's eyes. "Right?"  
  
"Of course!" Matthias took a deep breath.  
  
"Remember when I said I was half vampire?" Harry nodded. "I told you it was from my fathers side. I never told you who my father was." He paused. "God, I shouldn't be doing this! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Matthias, calm down. It'll be okay!" Harry took a hold of his shaking hand.  
  
"I don't want to loose you." Harry made some sort of soothing noise and Matthias continued. "My father.he's..he doesn't like you." Harry blinked. "He.wants you dead."  
  
"Don't tell me he's a Deatheater." Harry paled and pulled his hand away. Matthias's face fell.  
  
"No, he's..His name is Tom." Harry blinked again and raised an eyebrow. "Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
"Voldemort." Was all Harry said. Matthias winced and nodded. "Get out." Harry's face turned cold.  
  
"Harry.wait.." Matthias pleaded.  
  
"GET OUT!" Harry pushed Matthias off his bed and Matthias landed with a thump. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" Matthias scrambled to his feet and ran as Harry threw something at him.  
  
"Harry, please! I want to.." Matthias yelped as a book connected with his face.  
  
"GET OUT YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Matthias winced and looked up sadly. "GET OUT!" Harry threw another book at him and it connected once again with his face.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Ron sat up in his bed and Matthias clicked his fingers. He disappeared and the third book thrown at him fell harmlessly to the floor.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter 7  
  
Harry threw himself onto his bed, shoving the wolf figurine to the floor. It yelped in surprise. "Harry? What's happening? Dean, go get Hermione." Harry felt someone sit next to him on his bed. "Everyone else go." A hand was placed gently on his back.  
  
Harry heard the door open then close. "Ron? What's the matter? Harry!" Hermione rushed over to the bed and pushed Ron back. "Harry, what is it?" Harry turned his head to the side and sniffled. Hermione brushed his hair back. "What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Harry heard a yelp behind him and turned to see Ron pick up the small wolf.  
  
"What's this?" Harry sniffled.  
  
"Darkstar. He's a.present. From Matthias." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Does Matthias have anything to do with this?" Harry nodded and buried his head into his pillow. "He didn't hurt you did he? No..He couldn't, he loves you too much." Harry sat up and glared at the wall.  
  
"He lied to me..to us! He's a fucking traitor!" Hermione gasped. "THAT BASTARD IS THE SPAWN OF VOLDEMORT!" Harry punched the bed and tears welled up in his eyes. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held him.  
  
"It's okay, shhhh.I'm sorry. It's okay."  
  
"So that's why you were yelling at him and throwing things." Ron set the wolf on Harry's dresser.  
  
"Harry, did he say anything else?" Hermione looked at her friend in sympathy.  
  
"Yeah..He said he loved me and he would never hurt me."  
  
"Did he? Is that why he gave you the wolf? As protection for you?" Harry nodded. "Oh Harry! Tell me you didn't kick him out without explaining himself!" Harry nodded. "Why?"  
  
"What explaining does he need to do? He's my enemy!" Hermione sighed and stood up.  
  
"Harry James Potter! How dare you!" Harry and Ron blinked. "How could you do that to him? He loves you! Did even stop to think about how hard it must've been for him to tell you that? He's going against his father, Voldemort, just so you knew who he was. He wanted to protect you!"  
  
"He's a liar." Harry said.  
  
"No, he's not. He hasn't lied to you, to us, once! He just didn't tell you until he knew what he wanted." Harry hung his head. "He risked his life to tell you this you know."  
  
"I know, now, but I'm still angry."  
  
"Give him a chance. Talk to him!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Give me a few days and I'll think about it." Hermione beamed. "I think I'm alright now, I want to go to bed." Harry lay back down and turned over. Ron went over to his own bed and Hermione left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matthias flopped onto his bed and rubbed at the large bruise forming on his cheek. "Matthias? Is something wrong?" Severus poked his head in.  
  
"No." Severus shrugged and left, closing the door behind him. Matthias turned over and buried his head in his pillow. His body began to shake as he cried. He cried long and hard, and didn't stop until the next morning.  
  
He splashed cold water on his face before slipping out of his room and into the hallway. He sniffled as he walked slowly up to the Great Hall. He looked in the door to see Harry sitting down next to his friends, a small smile on his face. Matthias sighed and turned around.  
  
He made his way outside and sat under a tree beside the castle. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He stayed in that position until the Gryffindor/Slytherin classes filed out for care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Matthias looked up as the students filed past. Hermione looked at him and gave him a small smile before Matthias's eyes filled with tears at the sight of Harry. He buried his head in his arms and willed himself not to cry.  
  
"Harry, why don't you go talk to him? He's totally miserable!" Hermione nudged her friend.  
  
"I'm not ready to face him yet."  
  
"When will you be?" Harry shrugged. "Harry." Harry looked over at Matthias and glared at him. Matthias's eyes filled with tears and he lowered his gaze. Harry studied his face and saw the large bruise from the books that he'd thrown at him. Harry's heart suddenly ached. "Go talk to him. Please?"  
  
"Drop it Hermione." Harry turned back to Hagrid as the class started.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Son of The Dark Lord chapter 8  
  
Two weeks after he revealed his identity to Harry, Matthias lay on his bed wondering if he was ever going to see the raven-haired boy again. He hadn't left his room for five days, refusing to eat, to sleep, and to drink. He could tell that Severus was worried about him, even if it was only because he could be killed by his father if he didn't take care of him.  
  
His father was the reason he and Harry weren't speaking. Matthias buried his face in his pillow and let out a shuddering sigh. It still hurt him to think about Harry. "Matthias. You should really go out. Hunt, or do whatever it is you do." Severus leaned casually in the doorway.  
  
"Not thirsty." Matthias replied.  
  
"No, of course you're not." Severus retorted. Matthias glared at him.  
  
"I'm only half vampire Sevvie. I don't need to drink as often as full vampires. And I'm used to drinking from rats, seeing as they wouldn't let me drink human blood in Azkaban." Severus made a face.  
  
"That still doesn't mean you're okay." Matthias made a rude gesture. "And that wasn't very polite."  
  
"Hn." Severus sighed and left, closing the door behind him. Matthias rolled onto his back. 'I wonder what Harry's doing right now.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, I'm getting worried." Hermione said in the Great Hall during breakfast. "Matthias hasn't been around for five days! What if something happened to him?" Harry pushed some pancake around on his plate. "Harry, are you even worried?"  
  
"No. He probably went home. To Vold.."  
  
"Harry Potter! You know he wouldn't do that!" Harry hung his head.  
  
"I know." Harry let out a dejected sigh. "I'm sorry." Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Potter!" Harry looked up as Draco Malfoy came running through the doors. "Potter." Malfoy leaned on the table, panting. "It's Matthias. He's gone nuts! Didn't drink or something...We need your help."  
  
"I."  
  
"Go!" Hermione pushed Harry in Malfoy's general direction. Harry took off after Malfoy in the direction of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"So, what's going on?"  
  
"Matthias has been shut up in his room. He won't eat, sleep, or drink. I guess it finally got to him. Severus is trying to keep him in his room." Harry ignored the fact that Draco said Severus. They got to the door to what Harry guess was Severus's personal quarters.  
  
"There you are!" Severus ran over to the two. "I've got him locked in his room, but it wont hold him for long." Harry flinched as he heard a long drawn out wail. "Potter, I heard that you two became close."  
  
"Yeah, but we had a fight. That could be why he did this.." Harry hung his head. "It's all my fault." Another wail was heard and Harry raced to the door that he heard the wail come from.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there. He might accidentally hurt you." Harry shook his head and motioned for them to be quiet.  
  
"Matthias. It's Harry. Look, I'm coming in." Silence. Harry eased open the door and slid inside. He took a look at the destruction. The bed was ripped up, all glass in the room was broken, and chunks were ripped out of the carpet. Matthias was crouched in the darkest corner.  
  
"Matthias. It's okay." Matthias bared his teeth at Harry and snarled, but didn't attack. "I'm really really sorry! I meant to talk to you before, but I was scared. I didn't know what to think." Matthias's face softened a bit and his posture relaxed. "I'm sorry. I really want to talk, you know, to clear this up." Matthias uncurled and crawled over to Harry. He sniffed the air and his blood red eyes lit up.  
  
Harry cautiously pulled Matthias into his arms and into his lap. He cradled his head to his neck and rocked him. "It's okay. Go ahead, drink." Matthias jerked back. He looked quizzically at Harry. "Go on. I know you'll be careful." Matthias rested his head against Harry's neck.  
  
Matthias licked at a spot just under Harry's jaw before sinking his fangs in the pale flesh. Harry let out a small whimper as Matthias began lapping at the blood that flowed to the surface. Matthias let out a contented sigh as he sucked on the small wound.  
  
Harry felt Matthias's fangs sink into his neck again and he pulled Matthias closer to him. "Take as much as you need." He whispered. Twenty minutes later Matthias went limp in Harry's arms.  
  
"Harry?" The door creaked open and Harry shifted towards it. "Is everything.Merlin! What did you do?" Severus rushed over to Harry and knelt beside him. "You let him drink from you. Not a very good idea. Want me to take him?" Harry nodded and Severus gently lifted Matthias off Harry's lap, being careful to take his fangs out of Harry's neck.  
  
"I think he'll be okay now. Draco.come help me over to his bed." Draco obliged and soon Harry was lying comfortably next to Matthias on his bed. He pulled Matthias into his arms and cradled his head to his neck.  
  
"We'll just go now. Feel free to use the kitchen if you need anything." Harry nodded and drifted off to sleep as Severus and Draco left the room.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, now I get to work on the next chappie.  
  
Rachel, thx again 4 reviewing! I understand and all, and I'll still work on that other story. I just have to form a plot of some sort.  
  
Thx to all other reviewers as well! 


	9. Chapter 9

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter 9  
  
Matthias woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and everything that smelled like a good breakfast. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes as he rolled over. He blinked sleepily at the figure sitting at the small table beside his bed. "H-harry?"  
  
"Yep." Harry gave him a warm smile. "Sit up here and eat." Matthias sat up slowly and stared. "Matthias, come on over. I won't bite." Matthias blinked and his eyes traveled up Harry's slim neck to rest on two small puncture wounds.  
  
"Did I.?" Harry touched the small wounds and nodded. "I'm sorry." Harry smiled.  
  
"It's okay. Now get over here and eat." Matthias stood up and stretched before joining Harry at the small table. Matthias dug into the stack of pancakes as Harry watched with a small smile. "Better?" Matthias nodded and pushed the plate away when he finished.  
  
"Thank you. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my father before. I just didn't know what I wanted, what I should do. I meant to tell you, I really did." Harry stood up and walked over to Matthias. He knelt down so they were eye to eye.  
  
"Matthias, it's all right. I know that you would never hurt me, and I'm the one that should be apologizing. I kicked you out before you could defend yourself. Before you could explain." Harry slipped his arms around Matthias's waist and Matthias's head dropped to his shoulder. "It's okay. I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me as well."  
  
"Harry." Matthias's shoulders began to shake and he brought his arms up to hug Harry. "I forgive you too, I love you!" Harry smiled and buried his face in Matthias's hair. Soon, Matthias stopped sobbing and pulled away from Harry.  
  
"I have classes in.twenty minutes. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure." Harry grinned and stood up. "I'll just get dressed." Harry nodded and waited outside the door for Matthias to throw on some clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Matthias!" Matthias let out a small whimper and Hermione ran over to him and enveloped him in a big hug. "We were worried about you!" Matthias grinned sheepishly as Harry pushed Hermione off of him.  
  
"Hands off my guy Herms." Hermione squealed in delight.  
  
"You made up?! That's great!" She rushed off to her seat to tell Ron.  
  
"Sometimes, she can be such a girl! Come on. Let's get a seat near them." Harry and Matthias took a seat two spaces behind Hermione and Ron. Harry took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and his wand. Matthias leaned his head on his desk as the rest of the students filed in, followed by the teacher.  
  
"Good morning class. Today we will be taking notes on." Matthias tuned the teacher out and turned his head to look at Harry. Harry watched the teacher with bored eyes. "You there! What's your name?" Matthias's head jerked up. The teacher was staring at him. Apparently it was a substitute.  
  
"Uhm..Matthias."  
  
"Well Matthias. Would you please explain as to why you are not paying attention?" Matthias bit his bottom lip.  
  
"Because I don't have to?" The teacher narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a student here. I'm just staying with my uncle and I wanted to spend some time with my bo.my friend."  
  
"If you are not going to do work in this class, then leave." Matthias pouted. "NOW!"  
  
"Professor, Matthias stays with me. He just got here yesterday and he'll get lost if you send him out." Matthias glared at Hermione. The teacher sighed.  
  
"Just for today then. Now, where were we?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't like that woman." Ron exclaimed as everyone sat down for lunch. "She's nasty." Matthias plopped onto Harry's lap and began eating off his plate.  
  
"She smells bad." Matthias commented as Harry whacked the back of his head lightly. "Hey! She does.I can still smell her. Oh wait, that's because she's standing right." Matthias paled.  
  
"Matthias, am I correct?" Harry turned to see their Sub-Professor standing behind them with a glare on her face. Matthias nodded meekly. "Come with me." Matthias slid off of Harry's lap and followed her down the hall dejectedly, nose wrinkled.  
  
"You know that what you said is rude, whether you meant for me to hear it or not." Matthias followed her into her office.  
  
"I didn't mean to be rude..but..I'm half vampire."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE!" Matthias jumped. "You still need to be punished. Back in my day they used to bend you over their knee and give you good hard spanks." Matthias backed up.  
  
"That isn't allowed here.." The woman sneered. Matthias took off for the door, but was pulled back by the Professor.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" She pulled him to her desk and threw him on it. She whispered a spell and vines quickly grabbed a hold of Matthias's flailing arms and legs. "You are going to take your punishment like a man."  
  
"No! This is illegal! I'll have my father kill you for this!" The woman merely cackled and ripped Matthias's robes open. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down before tearing his shirt up the back.  
  
"This will teach you to obey your elders and NOT. TO. DISRESPECT. THEM!" Matthias howled as something connected with his butt. He turned his head and saw a leather whip in her hand before the vines forced his head down onto the desk. Hard. He felt his nose crush and blood flowed.  
  
"N-no!" The whip fell onto him again, and again, never ceasing. "P-p- pleash.s-shtop!" He felt the woman pull away. The vines suddenly released him and Matthias slid to the floor sobbing. The woman raised her whip again and slashed him good, right across his face.  
  
"That will teach you you insolent whelp!" She huffed and disappeared into the back room. Matthias pulled his pants up and covered himself with his robe. He tore out of the room as the woman came out with a small jar. "DID I SAY YOU COULD LEAVE?!?"  
  
"HARRY!" Matthias flew down steps, around corners, then back up steps and around more corners until he came to a dead end. He slid to the floor sobbing as he heard the woman panting around the corner. "Harry.please.help.."  
  
"There you are whelp! How dare you run from me?!" Matthias cowered against the wall.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry looked up from his plate as Matthias's voice flew into his head. He blinked and suddenly felt as if the whole world was falling apart. "Something's wrong." He stood up and dashed out of the Great Hall followed closely by Ron and Hermione. "We have to find Matthias."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's in trouble." They raced down to the sub-Professors office, only to find it empty. "Something's not right."  
  
"Why? What do you..Harry!" Harry took off at a run, eyes glued to the ground. Hermione looked down as well. "Oh my god! That's blood!" They followed the trail through several halls before they came to a stop at a dead end. "Oh my god." There, standing in front of them, was their substitute Professor. Whip in hand and standing over a blood stained Matthias.  
  
"MATTHIAS! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU STUPID BITCH!" Harry pushed past the Professor, who turned to flee.  
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione stunned the professor. "We aren't done with you!" She hissed and joined Harry and Ron by Matthias's side.  
  
"Shhhh.It's okay now Matthias. I'm here. She wont hurt you again. Shhhh.." Harry had Matthias in his lap and was rocking him gently. "Go get help Herms." Hermione nodded and flew off in search of help. "It's okay Matthias, I wont let her hurt you."  
  
Hermione returned minutes later with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. "Oh dear! Here, let me take him." Pomfrey levitated Matthias and started out to the hospital wing.  
  
"I knew I didn't like her." McGonagall nodded at the Professor. "I'll take her to Dumbledore. You go with your friend. Dumbledore will want your side of the story though, so stick around."  
  
"Of course Professor."  
  
TBC  
  
Wow, I'm going pretty good. Bet you didn't expect an evil substitute Professor now did u? *cackles* 


	10. Chapter 10

Son of The Dark Lord chapter 10  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at Matthias and handed him a cup of Butterbeer. They were all gathered in the hospital wing around the bed Matthias was currently residing in. Madam Pomfrey had healed all of his injuries with an assortment of healing potions and spells, and only a few of them left scars.  
  
One of those scars was from the slash across his face. The scar extended from the left side of his face above his ear, and down across his cheek to stop just below his lips. The rest were concealed by his clothing, a few small ones across his back and on his legs.  
  
Harry sat beside Matthias on his bed, arms around his shoulders. Ron and Hermione sat in chairs beside the bed while a few other adults, mainly ministry officials, were scattered around the room.  
  
"Matthias, are you ready? I'm just going to ask you a few questions okay?" Matthias nodded and leaned into Harry's arm. "Now. Can you tell me what happened? Start at the beginning, when you first met the woman in question."  
  
"Well.i..went to class with Harry like I usually do. She was there. We sat down and Harry got his stuff out. I just sat there with my head on my desk."  
  
"Why didn't you get your stuff out as well?"  
  
"Because I'm not a student here." There were several surprised glances from the ministry officials. "I'm staying with Snape, he's my Uncle. My parents are away on some business thing and said I couldn't come."  
  
"Okay. What did you do, if anything, to possibly.provoke Ms. K?" Matthias bit his bottom lip guiltily.  
  
"I said she smelled bad." Several people snickered. "I'm a half vampire, so I can smell evil on people. It was radiating off of her in waves. That and her horrible perfume was giving me headaches."  
  
"She heard you, correct?" Matthias nodded. "What did she do?"  
  
"She got mad. Told me to follow her. She took me to her office." Matthias paused. He buried his head in Harry's shoulder as Harry gently stroked his hair. "I told her I didn't mean it but she yelled at me. She said something else then grabbed me and threw me on her desk. She.said something and vines appeared. They wrapped around me and held me to the desk. She tore my clothes off and whipped me."  
  
"It's okay Matthias. She just whipped you, correct? She didn't do anything else?" Matthias shook his head. "Is that enough?" Dumbledore turned towards the ministry officials. They nodded and began filing out. "It's over then. They'll take care of her. You both look tired. Why don't you sleep while I question these two?"  
  
"Okay professor." Harry curled up around Matthias as they lay down. Hermione and Ron followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the next few weeks, everything was back to normal. Matthias enjoyed his life with Harry and his friends, counting down the days until the end of the school year. He realized just then, that he didn't want to go back to his father if it meant that he would have to betray Harry.  
  
One evening, a large owl swooped into the Gryffindor common room while Harry, Matthias, Ron, and Hermione were studying. It landed gracefully beside Matthias and waited while Matthias untied the note from its leg. "It's from my father."  
  
"Open it." Matthias tore open the letter and began to read.  
  
Matthias,  
I have had yet to hear from you, so I wrote you to see how things were going. I have heard from Severus that you have gotten close to the Potter boy. Good job. I am hoping that we may follow out with my plan ahead of schedule.  
I want you to gain both Potters and old fool Dumbledore's trust. That way you can bring Potter to the Manor. I hope you don't disappoint me. It would be a shame for all that planning for your breakout to go to waste.  
I will have Severus contact you regarding your mission. DON'T DISAPPOINT ME!  
  
~Your loving father  
  
Matthias reread the letter. His father wanted him to bring Harry to the Manor? He could feel Harry trembling beside him. "Harry, you know I wont do that." He felt Harry rest his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Why not? He's your father, you have to obey him." Matthias crumpled up the letter and burned it with a snap of his fingers.  
  
"No, Harry. I don't have to listen to him. He wants me to, but I wont let him harm you. I promise." Harry hugged him from behind and Matthias pulled out a sheet of parchment and a muggle pen.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Writing him back. It's time that he knows about us." Harry's grip tightened. "Relax, we'll go tell Dumbledore after I send this letter. He can help us."  
  
Dear father,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I am doing well in Hogwarts. I have recently made new friends that I do not believe you will like. Not one bit.  
I have written this letter to tell you that I have no desire to follow in your footsteps. My recent.adventures.here have enlightened me a bit. I am not saying I totally oppose you, I just don't believe that all muggles and muggle-borns should be put to death. They can't help who they are.  
I have also written this to tell you that I will not allow you to harm Harry Potter. I have gotten to know Mr. Potter. He has no intention of fighting you, nor does he want to harm anyone else.  
I am, simply to say, disgusted with you! You kill the boy's parents. Then he is sent to live with muggles, much like yourself being sent to a muggle orphanage. Then you put him through hell by killing people left and right. Did you know that he sees what you do to those muggles? It's because of your curse.  
If you want to talk, I am willing to meet with you. Bring no one if you decide to come! I will speak with you then.  
  
~Matthias  
  
Matthias sealed the letter and sent it out. "Why are you going to meet him?"  
  
"He deserves the chance to know the horror he causes. He deserves a chance to change, don't you agree?" Harry and the others shrugged. "Lets go speak with Dumbledore then."  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter 11  
  
Matthias sat in Dumbledore's office with Harry on his lap. Ron and Hermione had stayed in the common room in case Matthias's father owled them back. Dumbledore sat before them, behind his desk, twiddling his thumbs and peering at them through his glasses.  
  
"This better be important. I have to close the case against Ms. K." Matthias rested his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"There's something important I have to tell you Headmaster." Matthias began. "It has to do with my father." Dumbledore smiled at Matthias and nodded for him to continue. "He.broke me out of Azkaban. His name is.."  
  
"Tom Riddle. I know." Matthias looked startled. "I have a.spy in your fathers inner circle."  
  
"Severus?" It was Dumbledore's turn to look startled. "I figured that when father said he worked at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled. "Now that you already know about my father, I need to tell you something else. He contacted me a bit ago."  
  
"Did he now? Go on." Dumbledore leaned foreword in interest.  
  
"He wants me to gain your trust so I can bring Harry to our manor. I declined, telling him that I no longer followed him in certain aspects." Dumbledore frowned. "I told him I wouldn't let him harm Harry and that I would meet him in our secret meeting spot. I used to hide with him from my mother there." Matthias hung his head.  
  
"You are not going alone." Dumbledore said sternly. "I will not allow it."  
  
"He will know if someone else comes. I told him to come alone, and so will i." Matthias pouted.  
  
"You seriously don't think he would go alone, do you? At least take an Auror with you! Or Severus or myself."  
  
"No! I won't give Severus's position away and you need to be here to protect the school." Matthias argued.  
  
"I'll go." Harry spoke up. Dumbledore looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. "No! Listen! If I go, Matthias can use his vampiric abilities to merge our powers! If things go wrong then our combined powers can surpass his!"  
  
"He has a point." Matthias said. Dumbledore frowned. "I can protect Harry from my father if he's a little angry. If he goes over the edge our combined powers will be enough to stall, and possibly kill him!" Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"If I let you go, you must promise to be careful. Take your invisibility cloak." Harry nodded eagerly. "All right. Go! Before I change my mind!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Take my hand." Harry grabbed on to Matthias's hand as instructed. "Now, I want you to stay in this corner." Matthias pushed Harry into a corner of the small hide away. "If I need you, you'll know." Harry nodded from under his cloak.  
  
"Be careful." Matthias nodded and plopped into a couch to await the arrival of his father. That's IF his father was coming.  
  
It was three hours later when they heard a whooshing sound. Matthias's father swooped into the small room. Matthias nodded at him in a way of greeting. "Matthias. What's this.defiance?!"  
  
"Simple. I don't agree with your reasoning." Voldemort scowled. "Muggles and muggle-borns don't have any control over what they are. No need to kill them for something they can't help." Voldemort grunted and sat opposite his son.  
  
"And what about the Potter boy?"  
  
"Harry is off limits. To everyone!" Matthias snarled. "I have become good friends with the boy, very good friends. In fact, I love him."  
  
"You WHAT?!?!" Voldemort leapt to his feet.  
  
"Don't go ballistic on me father dear. Do you know what that boy goes through? You kill his parents when he was not even old enough to remember them. Then he is sent to his muggle relatives place. Remember that old orphanage guy you hated so much?"  
  
"Yes, he beat me."  
  
"Think of that, just ten times worse. That was Harry's Uncle. His uncle hates wizards as much as you hate muggles!" Voldemort's eyes widened. "Harry was beaten, cut, and raped by that man. Add terrible nightmares to that and BAM! There's enough to lead to suicide."  
  
"What.?"  
  
"Your little Deatheater meetings and raids. He sees every one of them! The torture, the blood, the pain. All of it!" Voldemort paled slightly. "Do you know how horrible it is? I've been sharing his dreams for the past month and I don't see how he could live with that for most of his life!"  
  
"It's that bad?" Harry shuddered beneath his cloak as Voldemort sank into a couch.  
  
"Yes, it's that bad. Why did you do this to him?" Harry watched Voldemort with interest. "Why did you want him dead? It has to be more than because he's as powerful as you."  
  
"You're right. It is more than that."  
  
TBC  
  
Oh, I'm cruel! You'll find out in the next chappie! Promise! 


	12. Chapter 12

Son of The Dark Lord Chapter 12  
  
Matthias leaned foreword in his seat eagerly. His father sat opposite of him, fidgeting nervously. Harry, under his invisibility cloak, was huddled in a corner. They were both awaiting the Dark Lord's explanation as to why he was causing Harry so much pain and sorrow. "Pray tell father. I would like to know why you've caused the boy so much harm. I mean, other then being a powerful wizard, I don't see how he harmed you."  
  
"If you stop that rambling maybe I would get around to telling you!" Voldemort snapped. Matthias stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "Don't start with me boy, I'm not in the mood!"  
  
"Well fine then! Just tell you're tale so I can go to bed." Voldemort muttered something under his breath. "Well? I'm listening!"  
  
"Mark the calendars! My son is actually listening.." Matthias pouted. "All right all right, i'm going!"  
  
"You better NOT be." Matthias said seriously, causing Harry to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Voldemort gave his son a look. "Explain on father dearest. Why do you want Harry dead?"  
  
"James."  
  
"James?" Matthias blinked. "Who the hell is James? You HAVE to be more specific because there are several James's in the world." This earned Matthias another nasty glare from his father. "I am terribly sorry, continue?"  
  
"James Potter, oh smart one. What other James do you know?" Matthias scrunched his face up.  
  
"A few, from Azkaban.but that's not the point! What's Harry's father got to do with this? Other than that fact, being his father."  
  
"Oh shut up! I'm getting to that!" Matthias huffed and glared at his father. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I want the boy dead because he..well..he.uhm."  
  
"Excellent vocabulary father.please get on with it." Harry listened intently.  
  
"He reminds me of James." Matthias blinked. "I can't believe I'm explaining myself to my son."  
  
"So Harry reminds you of James huh? So what?" His father blushed, dropping the I'm-soooo-much-more-superiour-than-you act. "Okay, what's going on here?" Matthias crossed his arms in a stubborn pout. "What are you leaving out?"  
  
"James and i.well..we were..friends.." Harry jerked under his cloak. His father, friends with Voldemort? "Actually..we were.a bit more than friends.." Matthias frowned a second before laughing.  
  
"So.?"  
  
"He.left me for the mudblood." Was his father's reply. Harry stiffened in anger, but he felt Matthias's soothing presence in the back of his mind.  
  
"So you got mad, blew them to bits, and developed a hatred for mudbloods and muggles?" Voldemort nodded silently. "Let me get this strait. You dated Potter. He left you for Harry's mum. She got pregnant with Harry. You started hating muggles and mudbloods. You killed them to punish James and to keep them from defeating you, and because Harry's mum was a muggle born. Then you tried to kill Harry, and still do, because he is James's son and looks like him?"  
  
"Yes." Voldemort stood and began to pace as Matthias thought.  
  
"So you don't care that you've been causing the son of person you loved so much, pain and distress? That you've let this.hatred and greed..rule you so much you didn't care about anything anymore?" Voldemort sighed and hung his head.  
  
"Yes. And I'm sorry. I never thought of it that way. I honestly didn't know Harry saw the raids, the meetings! If I did, I would have tried to protect him from it! I don't want my love's son to suffer." Voldemort collapsed onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. "I loved James so much. He stood up for me and comforted me after nightmares I had from my time at that horrible orphanage."  
  
"That's also where you got your hatred of muggles from." Matthias stated. Voldemort nodded. Matthias looked over at the corner Harry was crouched in. He nodded once, and Harry uncovered himself.  
  
"Tom." Voldemort's head snapped up and his eyes came to rest on Harry. Blood red eyes widened.  
  
"Harry.." Harry calmly walked over to where Voldemort sat and looked down at him. "I'm really sorry Harry. I never meant it, any of it! I loved your father, because he helped me with my nightmares, with my pain. When he went to Lily, I was scared and confused. Not to mention hurt. I thought that it was her fault, and because she was a mud.a muggle born, I blamed it on their kind. And the muggles that abused me. When they both openly apposed me I had to kill them. They were powerful enough that they could.kill me. I let my greed overcome my heart.when I failed to kill you and left you that scar, I never knew it would create a link between us." Voldemort paused. "I just realized the mistakes I've made and I'm really sorry. I.." Harry placed his finger over Voldemort's lips, preventing him from speaking.  
  
"I forgive you. Greed and heartbreak do not mix well, and when they do bad things come out of it." Voldemort looked relieved, if not a little curious. "If I've learned anything from those muggles, it is to forgive. I've forgiven myself for things, and I've learned to forgive others as well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Matthias, I think it's time we returned. Dumbledore must be worried about us now." Matthias stood, as did his father. "Tom. Will you keep doing what you've been doing? The raids? The unnecessary deaths?"  
  
"No. I think I've found something better to do with my life." He slipped an arm around Matthias's shoulders. Matthias grinned. "I think I'll accompany you back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous? Father, I don't want you to get caught! You'll be."  
  
"Hush. I'll stay for just a moment, to let Dumbledore I wont be causing any trouble."  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Harry slipped his cloak over his shoulders so the lower portion of his body was invisible. "Just follow my head, I'll get you there eventually." All three laughed as Harry led Matthias and his father off to Hogwarts.  
  
END  
  
Think I'm done? How about..no! *Becomes incredibly childish and sticks tongue out* Sequel in the works. You just gotta be patient while I work on another story.  
  
Thx everyone fore reviewing!  
  
Rachel, I'll have part 1 of the fic you requested up in a bit. 


End file.
